It Started With a Dream
by SLV1987
Summary: Andy has strange dreams about her boss that seem to be affecting her daily routines. Follows the plot of the film loosely until the benefit then I seem to mix it all up.
1. Chapter 1

Andrea Sachs had been having very strange dreams. They did not happen every night and a lot of the time she couldn't even remember what the dream was about. Sometimes she would wake up with a compulsion to wear certain colours or a certain perfume, colours and perfumes that she had dreamt about the night before. It wasn't until she started to pay attention to the outcomes that she noticed those were the mornings she would receive a glance of approval from her boss, Miranda Priestly. Those were the mornings that Andrea Sachs had an extra skip to her step and they were definitely the days that Andrea had a higher tolerance for the little annoyances that came with the job.

Flashbacks were also becoming a part of Andy's day to day life much to her annoyance. Something as simple as an outfit worn by Miranda would spark what felt like a memory. It wasn't de ja vu exactly, as Andrea was sure it hadn't happened before, but that she had dreamt about it sometimes weeks before the actual events took place. Something would trigger the memory of a dream. Once she remembered the dream she would in turn remember the details, details which would usually turn out to be useful at some point during the day. Despite the benefits Andrea Sachs had a definite complex over her sleeping habits. Dreaming about your boss constantly was not a good sign, and believing that you were dreaming about the future was even more unhealthy, therefore it was the norm most mornings that Andy found herself debating her mental health in the shower.

Andrea sat on the subway texting Lilly on her cell phone. She tried hard to fit in her friends around her new job, a task that was becoming harder by the day. Being Miranda Priestly's assistant was similar to being on call 24/7, a part of the job description that her group of friends and boyfriend most definitely had a problem with. At one point they were all laughing together about Andy's new job but eventually Andy got the feeling they began to laugh at her, not with her anymore. Nate no longer bothered to attempt to make Andy feel bad about her hours, but Andy wasn't sure what was worse; Nate giving her a lecture or Nate not bothering to come home until the early hours of the morning managing to avoid an argument in the process. By the time she had arrived at her stop Andy still hadn't had a text back. slipping her phone back into her bag she headed off to pick up Miranda's coffee.

Andy had only just sat down at her desk when Miranda stalked in wearing a black Donna Karan blouse. As Miranda breezed past Andy her perfume filling the room and firing instructions Andy began to remember Miranda giving her a tongue lashing for not having coffee waiting for her after her 9am appointment. Andy was almost positive this hadn't happened but she seemed to remember the incident perfectly. The fall out was enormous as Emily had to go fetch the order but was held up by a traffic accident outside Elias Clarke, they ran behind for the whole day. Deciding she must have eaten one of Nate's grilled cheese sandwiches that night Andy decided it had all just been a weird meaningless dream. Several minutes later however Andy's curiosity got the better of her so she clicked and brought up Miranda's appointment schedule and noticed she did indeed have a 9am meeting that morning. The likelihood of Miranda wanting a fresh coffee at 9:15 was slim seeing as Andrea had already placed a scalding skinny double shot latte (no foam!) on her desk at 7:30am sharp. Miranda was never one to over indulge on caffeine and usually would not have another dose till lunchtime. Shaking her head Andy tried to remember the list of tasks Miranda had just rounded off.

All thoughts of dreams and coffee forgotten Andy logged off waved a goodbye to Emily, destination: Hermès on an errand. Andy laughed in the back of the car, very rarely was she actually told what she was picking up or dropping off when she was sent out the office. Images of Miranda as some high powered drug mogul dealing through all the top designers across the world meant that by the time she had arrived at the door it was a struggle to hold back the incoming wave of giggles.

As Andy left Hermès laden down with the many bags she had to return to the office Roy was not there waiting like he should have been. Looking at her watch she realised she was five minutes early. Andy sighed, it wasn't often she had a minute to herself just to breath. Tempted due to earlier thoughts, Andy decided to have a sneak peek into one of the bags. As if on cue a burley business man in a hurry decided to collide with her on the sidewalk at that exact moment almost pouring his Starbucks coffee over her in the process. After shouting in a very un lady like manner after the man Andy suddenly remembered the dream she had had about the coffee. Deciding she would drink it her self if it wasn't asked for she began to run across to the Starbucks texting Roy to pick her up there instead.

Andy entered the office at 9:13 just as Emily had picked up the phone to call her.

"Why on earth did you stop to buy yourself coffee?" Emily whispered as Andrea put down the bags from Hermès.

"Err.. I didn't it's for Miranda" Andrea explained suddenly feeling very stupid for even thinking for one second a stupid dream actually had anything to do with reality.

Before Emily could even think about making a smart remark the door to Miranda's office burst open as a member of the Art department flew out. Miranda stalked out looking ready to kill her eyes shot towards Andrea and the coffee cup and suddenly she looked puzzled and somewhat amused. She didn't smile of course but Andy could tell she found something entertaining.

"Put that on my desk please Andrea.." Andy quickly complied as Emily watched open mouthed.

"Emily, close your mouth, it's very unbecoming of a first assistant" Miranda said as she walked back into her office following Andrea. As Andrea placed the cup down and turned round to leave she found Miranda blocking her path with a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

"I don't seem to recall asking you for coffee Andrea... " Mirandas voice suddenly dropped so low that Andy may well have imagined the next sentence, "have I finally managed to hire an assistant that can read my mind after all these years?" Miranda tilted her head waiting for Andrea's reply.

"Err, just had a feeling you'd need some that's all.." Andy turned crimson and inwardly groaned at the unintentional use of Miranda's favourite phrase. Andrea could have sworn she saw a slight smile as Miranda cleared the way out of her office allowing her to escape, but decided there was definitely something wrong with her if she was starting to hallucinate. Andy practically ran to her desk and contemplated booking a doctor's appointment. Emily, having taken Miranda's advice, sat with her mouth firmly closed glaring directly at Andy. She was determined to find out how Andy had managed to get one up on her.

Ten minutes later Nigel arrived bearing the news that a taxi had managed to crash right outside the building preventing anyone from entering.

"Well thank god we're all here, I'd hate to imagine the carnage if someone was stuck out there. I doubt Miranda would have accepted a traffic accident as an excuse to delay the run through" Nigel moved towards the window to try and get a view of the street. Emily looked up only to see a very pale Andy Sachs excuse herself to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching out for her alarm clock Andy woke up with the strangest sensation in her stomach. She was struggling to breathe normally and felt strangely empty as if something very important had been taken away. As she tried to get her breathing under control she closed her eyes and tried desperately to remember what she had been dreaming about before she was so rudely awoken by her alarm. She could picture Miranda coming up behind her as she sat at her desk. She must have been showing her something on the Mac because soon enough Miranda was leaning over her with her hand resting on Andy's hip. She could still smell Miranda's perfume which caused her breathing to become uneven again. Andrea reached down under the covers and touched her side; it was as if she could still feel Miranda's hand there, as if the dream had been real. Finally beginning to calm down Andy got up to have her shower, telling herself the cold temperature had everything to do with waking her up and nothing to do with the feelings the dream had stirred within her.

As she began to dress for work she realised Nate was nowhere to be seen in the apartment. Andy closed her eyes in frustration; surely she should have noticed this earlier. She looked around for evidence that he had come home at all and found none. Nate had never been one to work late but recently he had been staying for drinks after work seeing as Andy would often return home much later after a long evening waiting for the book. Even then however Andy would hear him arrive home at some point. Andy reached for her phone to call him but noticed a text from Lily explaining Nate had stayed over after a few drinks with Doug. Not knowing whether to be relieved or narked at where Nate decided to spend the night Andy text back explaining she would call Lily later about Nate's birthday. It was past time that the old gang got back together and Nate's birthday seemed like the perfect excuse. She would prove to everyone, especially Nate, that she was still the old Andy.

While Andy rode the subway to work that morning the dream was still replaying in her mind. She looked down at her outfit, she felt drawn to it this morning even though she had never considered wearing it to work before. There was after all nothing wrong with wanting to look good at work, it had nothing to do with the fact she remembered wearing that exact outfit in the dream from that morning. Andrea laughed out loud at the idiocy of the situation; she was in a relationship or at least what was meant to be a relationship and yet here she was obsessing over a dream about her boss hoping that by wearing the same outfit it might just come true.

Someone looked at her over their paper and she continued to chuckle to herself quietly. What annoyed Andy most was that feeling of loss when she woke up, The way Miranda had placed her hand on her hip, that and the fact that she could remember the smell of Miranda's perfume so vividly it was driving her insane. Shaking her head Andy decided she needed to snap out of it. She should not have been obsessing over a dream or her boss, this whole situation was bordering on the ridiculous.

Nigel mouthed an enthusiastic "wow" as Andy strolled into the office distracting Emily who was in mid rant over a Miranda request.

"Very chic Andrea what's the occasion?" Emily remarked as she turned around. Andrea blushed, the occasion after all was... insane, "Oh nothing I felt a bit down so I thought dress up to cheer up you know?" Thankfully Emily and Nigel both nodded with sympathetic looks before Emily continued her moan.

"How on earth am I meant to know where she got it from, and I can't ask them because they will use it against me. God I can hear their annoying whining voices now.." Emily screwed up her face and in a high pitched accent began to speak_"Mummy, Emily can't do her job properly she had to ask us, we think you should fire her!"_Andrea had to laugh because that would be exactly Caroline and Cassidy's reaction.

Emily had never managed to befriend the twin terrors something which Andy had made a priority after the fiasco with the book last month. Andy still cringed at the memory. How stupid do you have to be to be lured upstairs by eleven year old twins!

"What do you need from the twins Em?" Andrea asked as she sat down at her desk.

Emily's head snapped round as she gave Andy a look that Miranda would have been proud of, "Nothing, I'll find out where Cassidy got the silver bracelet from that Miranda saw her wearing last week without their help and yours for that matter." Emily added frustrated. Andy groaned, Emily obviously thought that she had some secret plan to over throw her as first assistant. If only Emily knew that the last thing she needed right now was more work.

Emily eventually disappeared for lunch with Serena leaving Andy alone in the office. Thinking back to Emily's conversation this morning she remembered commenting on Cassidy's bracelet herself last week. She got it as present and hadn't taken it off since apparently all the kids at Dalton were wearing them. If only she could remember the website they had spoken about then she'd hide the address on Emily's desk for her. Deciding that was the best plan of action Andy set about finding the bracelet. After a few moments searching Andy found herself engrossed in all the designs and failed to notice anyone enter the office. Suddenly the smell of perfume hit her stronger than before and she heard a voice behind her.

"Go back a page Andrea..." Miranda took up position right behind Andy's chair. It took far longer than it should have for Andrea's hand to follow the instructions from her brain, probably due to the lack of oxygen seeing as Andy was struggling to breath with Miranda standing so close. Finally Andy clicked the mouse button, the action causing both delight and terror as she felt Miranda lean forward, moving closer. At this point Andy stopped breathing completely.

The mantra of 'this can't be happening' in her mind did nothing to stop Miranda's hand casually rest on her hip as she leaned in to look at the screen. The smell of perfume and the warmth from Miranda's hand was driving Andy insane. She heard Miranda speak but had no idea what she said, everything sounded so distant. Andy was brought back to reality as suddenly Miranda's hand was on her own moving the mouse to where Miranda had obviously asked it to be moved. The sound of blood rushing in her ears seemed to clear just in time to hear Miranda whisper, "Just another gut feeling of yours Andrea hmm?" and then just as suddenly as it ended that morning Miranda was standing upright in front of the desk.

"Order two of those one with stars one with hearts. Have them wrapped and written out to the girl having her 12th birthday next week, that's all..."

Emily walked in to find a rather flushed Andrea staring into space at her desk. Emily often wondered how the girl managed to keep her job. Emily was just about to voice her thoughts out loud in an attempt to snap Andy out of whatever sad little day dream she was having but before she had a chance to discover what was wrong she was summoned into the dragon's lair, without the information on the bracelets. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate had been coming home late most nights usually to find a harassed Andy trying hard to sleep. Andy often found herself thinking back to one morning when he came in at 2am with an odd look on his face. As she lay in bed listening to him shower she refused to believe what the signs were telling her. When he came out the shower determined to make almost painfully slow love to her Andy had the feeling he was trying too hard. As she listened to him sleep she felt a tear run down her cheek, surely Nate wasn't cheating on her. Surely he would be mature enough to discuss problems and not simply jump into bed with someone else. Andy could try and deny it but she knew in her heart that the look in his eyes as they had sex wasn't love, lust or even pleasure it was guilt.

Andrea's head was a minefield of emotions. She lay awake the night before Nate's birthday alone in bed. She couldn't bare thinking about where he was or how stupid she felt not being able to confront him. If she thought about the party she had visions of Nate making out with some waitress from the restaurant in a dark corner of the Gallery. The party was planned, Lily had managed to open the gallery for the night and Andy was determined to be there early to help set up. The image of trying to fix a shark attack with a band aid came to mind. If she thought about work she could only think of Miranda and the dreams that seemed to come to Andy every night; Visions of a gorgeous Miranda struggling to remember the name of a guest and a very ill Emily is failing to help. The whole thing was ridiculous as Andrea wasn't even going to any kind of event with Miranda and Emily. The only one coming up soon was the benefit tomorrow night, which Andy was not attending, plus Emily looked fit as a fiddle and surely no one can get a cold that fast and look that terrible over night.

Andy couldn't remember falling asleep but soon enough the strange dreams began to plague her slumber. The man from all the previous dreams was there making comments on Miranda's rudeness but was interrupted by some drunkard shouting the odds at Irv. Andy could see the man shouting at Irv was Stephen and she watched as a defeated looking Miranda tried to drag him away only causing him to shout more. Emily was frozen in shock and the look on Miranda's face was painful to watch. Miranda was looking almost pleading with Andrea and as she attempted to help she woke up tangled in the bedding in a cold sweat. Looking at the clock it was 5am and Nate obviously still hadn't returned. Andrea decided to start the day early and headed for a shower. As the warm water hit her skin Andy began to think about the dream again. She was obviously thinking about work too much, there's no way a drunk Stephen would cause problems at Miranda's benefit, hell he probably doesn't even drink. Andy decided she needed to kick back and relax at the party that night and try and forget about Runway.

By 8pm that evening Andy found her self wondering what on earth she had done wrong in a previous life as she entered the benefit with Emily. Unfortunately when Andy arrived at the office that morning it was apparent that someone who ate as little as Emily could quite easily become as ill as Andy had seen in the dream. Miranda was horrified as was Emily; this was not a good time to fall ill. Emily was furious for Andy for finding the information on the bracelet and had gone into first assistant overdrive to try and ensure Andy would not out do her again. Despite being told to leave early, Andy returned before she had even got a foot out of the building. Much to the horror of both assistants' Andy was to attend the benefit to help out Emily. The list of names for the guests was ridiculously long and Andy decided to simply skim the two large books of headshots Emily had dropped on her desk. Andy's mouth went dry when she came across a photo of the man who had been haunting her dreams for the last week. Andy shook her head in disbelief she had never seen the man in her life why on earth was this happening. As she read the information underneath the photograph Nigel appeared at her desk to take her to the closet. Andy left the headshots behind convincing herself that she wouldn't need the information, it was just a bad dream surely?

At 8:45pm precisely a stunning Miranda Priestly descended the stairs to the ball room causing Andy's heart to beat slightly faster than normal. Andy exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and whispered a quiet "wow." Thankfully Emily was too caught up in her own worshiping of Miranda to notice Andrea's reaction.

The night was going as planned with Emily subtlety leaning in to whisper the names of guests into Miranda's ear. What wasn't planned was the strange compulsion Andy felt to be the one leaning in close to her boss. Andy shook her head she should definitely not be feeling anything other than the desire to leave and attend Nate's party. As the benefit dragged on the image of Nate in the gallery with some other girl became clearer and clearer in Andy's mind, thankfully she was brought back to reality when she heard Emily begin to stutter beside her.

"That's... wait.." Emily looked petrified just as she had in Andy's dream. As Andy looked ahead she saw the man and woman approaching at a rapid pace whilst Miranda clearly had no idea who they were. Before she could stop herself Andy was much closer to Miranda than necessary and leaned in,

"Ambassador Franklin... and that's the woman he left his wife for Rebecca" Andy whispered in Miranda's ear in a voice that sounded very different from her own.

As Miranda greeted the guests Andy shot back to her original position trying desperately not to think about how utterly insane this whole situation was. How could she explain to Emily that she had to tell Miranda the name because she had seen the other outcome in a dream? Thankfully Emily simply mouthed a thank you.

Nate's party would be in full swing as Andy stood fidgeting next to Emily as Miranda mingled with a group of guests.

"I suppose you could leave now Andrea..." Emily suggested causing Andy to smile.

"Are you sure?" Andy was already starting to move away which caused Emily to crack a smile. After hastily saying her thanks Andy began her escape only to stop in her tracks when she heard Miranda's husbands voice rise above the chatter. The whole scene unravelled just as it had in Andy's dreams. Andy did not have much time to act but came to the conclusion that if she'd altered the outcome earlier on then surely she could do the same now. Distracting Irv became Andy's new focus. Emily was going to be no use as she was staring in disbelief as Stephen continued to insult the chairman of Elias Clarke. Miranda was starting to look painfully embarrassed, deciding it was now or never Andy made her move.

"Um, excuse me. Mr Ravitz?" Andrea's voice broke the tense silence that had descended following Stephen's drunken display.

"Yes?" Irv responded but his eyes did not leave those of Miranda's husband who she was subtlety trying to pull away. The look of anger was painfully obvious to everyone who had paused to watch the scene.

"Oh, I have just been dying to ask you if it's true that John Cheever used to ghost write the editors page of Manhattan magazine in the 50s?"

"Yes it is. It's a very little known fact..." Finally Irv broke eye contact and allowed Andy to lead him away to continue the conversation. Risking a look over her shoulder Andy was glad to see Miranda had managed to guide Stephen away. Andy was relieved disaster had managed to be avoided and only half listened to Irv as she watched Miranda and Stephen interact. She knew Miranda would turn to face her any second but she couldn't bring herself to look away. All the breath seemed to leave Andy's body as Miranda mouthed a very genuine 'thank you'. With that one action all thoughts of Nate's birthday party were almost forgotten. Andy smiled and listened to the rest of Irv's story happy in the knowledge that Miranda was grateful and that she made the effort to let Andy know.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour after leaving the benefit Andy found herself sitting on a bench wearing Chanel, something that each of her co workers at Runway would disapprove of. Crying was yet another thing that they would disapprove of especially in public. If she was honest Andy wasn't exactly sure why she was crying. Sure it was the thing to do when you walk into your boyfriend's birthday party only to find him making out with your best friend. It was an ugly high school like scenario that Andy would much rather not have experienced. Nate at least had the decency to look guilty. Lily just stood there with a smug look on her face. Pathetic really. Andy simply shook her head, she was welcome to him. Doug must have known because he couldn't get a sentence out without changing his mind when Andy walked in. The clichés began to fly thick and fast when Andy turned to take her leave. Shouts of "It wasn't meant to happen this way" and "It just happened we didn't plan to fall in love!" simply resulted in Andy wanting to hit someone really hard.

Finally Andy turned round and told Nate to have everything cleared out the apartment by tomorrow. There was no way she was sleeping there tonight surrounded by his shit. That was the reason Andy found herself sitting on a bench at eleven o'clock with nowhere to go. Eventually Andy decided to head for a coffee and phone Nigel. He was the only person she could think of. Reaching for her phone she was frustrated as it went to voicemail. Andy continued to walk not really paying any attention to where she was as she kept trying Nigel's number with the same results. Anger was beginning to surface. Anger at her pathetic excuse of a boyfriend too scared to break up with her. Anger at her two faced best friend taking advantage of a rough patch. Anger at them both for having the audacity to blame her, blame her job and her boss for the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Well fuck them she thought as she dialled Nigel's number yet again. As it rang out once more Andy stopped to take a look at her surroundings and realised she had no idea where she was and that currently she had nowhere to go.

Stupid fucking dreams. If she hadn't become so good at her job none of this would be happening. Why didn't the dreams show her the dramatic end of her college relationship, why did they just constantly show her scenarios that brought her closer to Miranda? Andy could feel tears rising up again.

"Real smart Andy, real smart!" she shouted out loud to herself and jumped slightly as her cell phone began to ring, Nigel's names flashing on the screen.

"Thank god Nigel, I have nowhere to sleep. I most definitely need a drink and possibly the number of a very good shrink." Andy waited what seemed like forever for a response.

"Nigel are you even there! My personal life has just gone up in smoke. Maybe it's time for that promotion you mentioned" Andy tried to laugh but could feel the tears spilling out instead.

"Are you crying Andrea?"

"What? Miranda? Why are you calling me from Nigel's cell?" Andy sat down on another bench possibly worse than the last one but she was no longer sure her legs would support her.

"He left it at the bar before he disappeared, I thought he was with you seeing the amount of times you called. Where are you Andrea and why are you crying?"

"Emm... outside Starbucks and I'm not crying... anymore" It wasn't a lie as there was a Starbucks nearby she just had no idea what street she was on.

"Get to the Ritz Andrea, That's all."

Andy sat in disbelief on the disgusting bench on the mysterious street staring into space. She had just demanded Miranda Priestly get her a drink a therapist and somewhere to sleep. Wishing that she had some sort of insight into the situation Andy started to look for a street sign to figure out where she was. Why on earth was she to go to the Ritz? As if on cue her phone signalled a text message.

"Before midnight. Club Lounge. MP"

Andy stood up and hailed a cab. As she gave the address to the driver Andy sighed and closed her eyes maybe she'd drop off on the way and have a moment of inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

After a sleepless taxi journey Andy was standing outside the Ritz hotel. She'd booked the suite for Miranda and Stephen months ago. Why would Miranda tell her to come round if Stephen was going to be there? Making the decision that Miranda Priestly was not the type of boss you stopped to psycho analyse a puzzled Andy eventually moved and made her way to the Club Lounge with fifteen minutes to spare. Sitting at the bar was the incredibly elegant Miranda Priestly apparently fiddling with her cell phone as it rested on the bar. Her head snapped up as Andy's heels clicked on the hard wood floor.

"You took your time" Miranda stated as she nodded towards the barman

"I was further away than I thought, I'm sorry" Andy felt the colour rising in her cheeks as Miranda looked her up and down. She doubted there was any makeup left on her face apart from the rings of mascara around her eyes and her hair must look awful.

"You have been crying then." Andy couldn't help but notice the strange look haunting Miranda's features.

"Sit down I do believe you requested a drink." Andy sat down on the bar stool next to Miranda and downed the amber liquid that the bar man had placed in front of her.

"Better?" Miranda looked almost amused as Andy nodded trying not to gag as she felt the liquid burn all the way down.

"Well then there's the key to the suite" Miranda seemed to hesitate as Andy paled before her.

"Stephen has... gone home." Andy watched as Miranda signalled to the bar man to bring over another two drinks, "and I am not. They've made you a bed up in the living area, unless you got a better offer on the way here of course?"

Andy nodded again not really sure if she trusted herself to reply. Miranda picked up her glass and drained half the liquid.

"I'll need to let Emily know how easy it is to render you speechless, she'll be very grateful for the information."

The blatant attempt of humour from the Editor in Chief seemed to be enough to garner a reaction from the young assistant.

"Thank you Miranda... for everything" Andy reached for her glass and smiled.

"Hmmm you're welcome, just don't get used to it. Tomorrow I am going to have to fire someone just to make up for it." Part of Andy felt there might just be an element of truth in the joke which caused her to smile even more as she observed her boss.

"Come up when you're ready, you look like you need a few more whiskeys." Andy watched in disbelief as Miranda placed her phone in her bag and turned to leave.

"You're not even going to ask what happened." It was more of a statement than a question which caused Miranda to stop and face Andy.

"No... I wasn't. I didn't think it was my place..." Andy's weak giggle cut Miranda off.

"Miranda. I call you god knows how many times on someone else's phone, demand a place to sleep, some alcohol, I imply that I'm mentally unstable and turn up at the hotel you were meant to be staying in with your husband looking like... God what do I look like?" Andy gestured to her face "And you don't even bat an eyelid..."

"Who am I? and what did I do with Miranda Priestly?" Miranda sat back down and smiled.

"Well... I was thinking that. I wasn't going to say it though" Andy picked up her drink and took a leisurely sip, revelling in the sensation she felt as the warm liquid glide down her throat. By this point Andy was almost convinced she would wake up at any moment in the grotty taxi on the way to the hotel.

"You're not dreaming Andrea I assure you." Andy looked shocked at Miranda's reply.

"I spoke out loud?" Miranda nodded allowing Andy to continue the conversation, "I'm sorry, I have a lot of weird dreams... this definitely could be one of them..." Miranda was still sitting patiently at the bar as if she was waiting for Andy to open up. Unable to handle the silence any longer Andy began to talk very quickly.

"Nate, my boyfriend well ex boyfriend now, He's been cheating on me. I turned up late to his birthday party and caught him making out with my best friend" Andy felt embarrassed there was absolutely no need to tell Miranda the gory details.

"I thought as much" Miranda looked genuinely concerned which only made the situation harder for Andy who turned away and finished her drink. Suddenly she felt a hand on top of her own and turned to face Miranda. Andy was looking straight into a pair of bright blue eyes until Miranda leaned in so close she could feel hot breath on her neck

"He is a fool Andrea." Miranda's voice was soft but intense as she whispered to Andy.

Andy wasn't sure if it was the two shots of whisky or Miranda's close proximity but something was making her feel incredibly light headed.

"Andrea?" Andy looked up only to notice Miranda was standing once again ready to leave.

"Hmm?" Andy found herself struggling to formulate a sentence

"I said you'll be better off without him. I'll see you in the morning." Miranda smiled.

"So I'm definitely not dreaming Miranda?" Andy asked picking up a fresh drink she didn't remember ordering.

"No Andrea you're very much awake. I'm not a light sleeper but do try not fall over when you eventually make it upstairs I despise having my sleep interrupted." Miranda began to walk away leaving a bemused Andrea Sachs sitting at the bar. One thing Andy was certain of was that Nate was no longer at the forefront of her mind. That spot was reserved indefinitely for Miranda Priestly.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was standing in the kitchen at the townhouse watching a clearly frustrated Miranda Priestly washing up.

"I fail to see your reasoning Stephen. You were the one that got bored, you were the one who drank yourself stupid and you were the one that made an idiot out of yourself in front of Irv."

"You left me there with nothing to do Miranda! I'm sick of standing watching you from afar as if I'm not good enough. Who cares what I said anyway I thought you hated the man?" Stephen was sulking at the table eyeing up two painkillers that were resting next to a glass of water.

Miranda was gripping on to the sink as she watched Stephen down the glass of water. "How I feel about the man is irrelevant..." Miranda was cut off as her cell phone began to ring. Before she could reach it Stephen had the phone in his hand.

"Today Miranda, we are actually going to have a conversation without your _job_ interrupting us." He continued to hold the phone out of reach as Miranda walked closer.

"You want to talk? Okay then let's talk. I haven't once left you voluntarily. You choose to watch on the sidelines Stephen."

Stephen scoffed and proceeded to cancel another incoming call on Miranda's mobile

"You have made it perfectly clear how you feel about the work I do. That is why you choose to skulk at the bar instead of being with me. You are not turning this around. You will not try and blame this on me." Miranda's voice wasn't raised but it held an eerie amount of authority. It was the voice that would have sent anyone in their right mind running for the nearest exit. She glanced over as her phone began to ring yet again. Stephen looked down at the screen,

"My my, Emily really wants to get hold of you." Stephen smirked as Miranda picked up the now empty glass and placed it in the kitchen sink. Andy tried to move quickly as she saw Stephen slide the phone along the work surface towards the sink full of hot water. Shouting out Miranda's name Andy tried to step forward but instead awoke with a start.

Andy opened her eyes and was surrounded by darkness. Feeling around she discovered she was laying on the floor with no idea where she was or how she managed to get there. A Scantily clad Andy Sachs began to move gingerly around in the pitch black until something hard collided with her head.

"Shit!" Andy hissed as she fell backwards. Holding her head she decided simply to lie still until she remembered where she was. She could hear soft footsteps and suddenly a light was turned on.

"Where am I?" Andy muttered as her eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light.

"You appear to be lying on the floor" At the sound of Miranda's voice the events of last night came flooding back. Frozen with fear Andy remained on the floor lying perfectly still with her eyes shut.

"Andrea are you awake?" Miranda was closer now and Andy silently congratulated herself on her plan. Miranda would assume she was sleeping and go back to bed therefore allowing Andy to get back into bed and forget all about her boss finding her lying on the floor in her underwear.

"Andrea..." Andy could tell Miranda was couching down now. It was apparent she was not going to be left sleeping on the floor which caused her to groan out loud. Keeping her eyes shut tight Andy mumbled,

"Miranda, I'm awake... if you could just go back to bed I'll be fine." Andy heard Miranda tut,

"Andrea, now is not the time to be modest you're bleeding..."

"WHAT!" Andy shot up managing to crack her head in the exact same spot off the table in front of her. "SHIT!" Andy shouted for the second time whilst falling back into the arms of Miranda.

"Really Andrea, must you curse every time you injure yourself?" Miranda steadied Andy and held her head in her hands as she inspected the cut on Andy's forehead.

"Hmm? Yeah I do actually I'm very sensitive to...OW! Shit! Sorry, that hurt!" Miranda smiled as Andy's cheeks turned red.

"You weren't joking about the being sensitive part anyway" Miranda stood up and Andy tried not to feel too upset about Miranda moving away.

"I'll be back in a minute, try not to kill yourself" Andy watched mesmerised as her boss sauntered off to the bathroom wearing a plain grey bath robe as if it was the norm to tend after your assistants cuts and bruises. Realising she was still sitting on the floor, wearing slightly less than a bath robe, Andy made her way back to the sofa and back to the safety of her quilt to await Miranda's return, her eyes were closed when she felt a cold flannel on her forehead.

"Well Andrea, I think you're going to pull through." Miranda said smugly whilst drying off Andy's wound. "It's just a scratch you really did over react you know..." Andy was ready to fight back when she noticed Miranda was smiling.

"What's that?" Andy nodded towards the dark blue material lying on the floor.

"Oh... I thought you might need something to sleep in. I had it delivered for Stephen so someone might as well have the use of it." Andy didn't notice Miranda's embarrassment as she was too busy trying to hide her own, yet again.

As she put on the shirt Andy was reminded of the dream that had woke her up in the first place. Miranda was heading back to the bathroom when Andy made her stop in her tracks.

"It wasn't your fault tonight you know..." Miranda looked back with strange look that Andy couldn't quite figure out so she decided to keep going. "You work hard and you do an amazing job and if... somebody can't see that then... then they're..." Andy trailed off not entirely sure if she'd survive if she finished the sentence.

"Then they are what Andrea?" Miranda was unreadable, but the dreams hadn't let her down before so taking a deep breath Andy replied, "He's a fool Miranda..." Andy wasn't sure what made her use the same words Miranda had earlier but it felt like the right way to get through to her.

Miranda looked at Andy for a moment as if she was trying to figure out a response, Andy held her breath.

"Get some rest and try _not_ to fall off the sofa this time. You're lucky I was still awake or you might have bled to death."

"Thank you, again," Andy smiled "Goodnight Miranda." As the light was switched off neither women noticed the smiles on each other's face as Miranda spoke softly into the darkness,

"Goodnight Andrea..."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy was finally sitting in Doctor Simpson's office. It had been 3 weeks since she had thrown Nate out of the apartment and three weeks since Andy realised she was going insane.  
On the Monday morning after the Benefit Emily tore the office apart looking for the phone number. The look on Emily's face when she was told  
"Give it to Andrea; she'll know what to do with it."  
almost made up for the week of dirty looks and Emily telling everyone how Andy wanted her job. Each and every night since the benefit Andy had dreamt about Miranda, thankfully the phone number had been that of Doctor Simpson. Andy saved the e-mail that Miranda had sent her that afternoon.  
_  
__Subject: Number 3__  
__I'm sure by now you have realised Doctor Simpson is a psychotherapist. Google however will have failed to tell you that he is one of the few left in the New York area that I haven't attempted to have struck off. Your list of demands should now be complete. I overheard Emily threatening to lace your coffee. I highly doubt she would but take care; I'd hate to think about the amount of paper work that would create.__  
__MP__  
_  
Miranda has assured Andy that things would go back to normal when she left the hotel on Sunday morning, however on the odd occasion she would slip up, something that Andy appreciated. Andy realised Dr Simpson was talking again.  
"Andy I hate to say this but I don't think there is anything I can do. Dreams aren't really my area..."  
Andy was not going to give up that easily, "Look can I just explain?"  
Doctor Simpson sat back in his chair and motioned for Andy to continue. Enough was enough she had to get help now and with that thought in mind Andy took a deep breath.

"Okay well like I said it started off as nothing really. Sometimes I would dream about an outfit and if I wore it things would go well. But then I started to dream about actual events that I can either let happen or I can change them."  
"Change them?" Dr Simpson started to look interested.  
"Yeah like I see something and it starts to happen and I can let it happen the way I saw in my dream or if I know it's going to end bad then I... change it. They don't happen very often though it's mostly just things that give me a heads up on things at work. Although recently I've been dreaming about my boss but she hasn't been at work. I see things that have happened outside of work but that means I'm able to deal with them... am I making any sense?" The man sitting opposite Andy seemed to have stopped writing.

"Can you give me any examples?"  
"Sure! Some nights I dream about them arguing..."  
"Them?"  
"Oh sorry my boss and her husband, but they'll be arguing about something and I know it's not a dream because it happens" Andy sighed as Dr Simpson raised an eyebrow.  
"Three weeks ago I dreamt her husband was going to cause problems at an important function and he did, but I stopped it. Then I dreamt they argued and her phone ended up in the sink. That Monday she came into the office demanding where her new phone was only she hadn't asked for one."

Andy's statement did not seem to have the desired effect as Dr Simpson simply replied  
"And?"  
"And! Well obviously it had happened just like I saw in my dream. It's a good job I had already bought a replacement phone on the Sunday. That annoyed Emily again though."  
"Who's Emily?"  
"First assistant... She thinks I'm trying to get her job"  
"And are you?"  
"What? No of course not" Andy looked horrified at the thought, "It's not my fault that I'm good at my job."  
"And you're claiming you're only good at your job because of the dreams?"  
"Yes! Well no. I was good before but now I'm really good. Miranda actually notices me now. Do you know she even said thank you to me yesterday for bringing in the right contact details for some photographer she's been trying to get hold of. I dreamt about setting up the meeting last night, so I had everything ready and waiting by the time she asked."

"Miranda Priestly is your boss?" Andy Nodded, "Well... If these dreams are helping so much why are you here?"  
"What? Don't you understand you think I want these dreams? I can't sleep at all without dreaming about something Miranda related. Just because I know what sort of mood she'll be in or how to follow out her seemingly random requests everyone at work thinks I'm after a promotion. My boyfriend left three weeks ago and I've barely noticed because I'm too busy trying to sort out Miranda's life."  
"Why do you care?"  
"I just do... she works hard,she does a good job and not enough people appreciate that. I mean she has a sense of humour and she can actually be quite nice when she wants to be I like being able to see all of that."  
"But you don't see it you just dream it."  
"No no I see it in real life because of the dreams. I've proved myself to her, she notices me and sometimes I get to see this other helps you understand her when you see the different sides. That's why I care because I want to be noticed by her." Andy's hand flew up to her mouth

"You do know I can't tell her about this don't you?" Andy nodded dumbly "So lets see you don't like knowing everything, but you like it when Miranda interacts with you?" Andy shot up from her chair and started to pace the room.  
"Yes! That's it! I feel like I've been spying, especially when I dream about her and Stephen. Do you know he's having an affair? Of course you don't you're a therapist not a gossip columnist. Anyway I feel so angry, I think Miranda knows but I can hardly stroll in and tell her I dreamt about Stephens bit on the side can I?"

Dr Simpson was laughing, "Andy, sit down" Andy looked embarrassed and sat back down opposite the older man.  
"I dreamt about him at work bragging to some guy. His secretary was right outside the room I bet she heard everything. Then he started going on about the restaurant he was going to with Miranda. If I hadn't of had that dream I would have had no idea where to book the table, but I'd rather not know what he had planned this weekend with Janet urgh. Sorry I'm rambling but I don't like knowing about things I shouldn't."

"Okay lets think about this." Dr Simspons began tapping his pen on his notepad, " Sometimes if you think about something enough in your day to day life then you dream about it" Andy started to interrupt but was silenced with a look, "I know that doesn't explain the accuracy of the dreams that you've been experiencing but I don't think we should rule that out. Keep a journal of what you do during the day and what you dream about that night; see if you can see any patterns. You have a stressful job Andy, it can't be easy being Miranda Priestly's assistant it could be something as simple as being over worked." Dr Simpson wrote down a number on the back of a business card "If they get worse contact Ronnie at the sleep clinic he should be able to help you more but I have a feeling that as long as you crave Miranda's attention you're going to be having these dreams."

Andy scoffed and took the business card, "I am not craving attention from her... I just like it when she's normal around me. I just like her... Oh...Oh god! I like Miranda Priestly in _that_way don't I?"  
"I don't know Andy... do you?" Doctor Simpson sat back in his chair,  
"This can't be good." Andy stood to leave "I have to go, I'll be back though. Surely what I've just told you is a sign that I need therapy?"

Dr Simpson walked to the door of his office, "Well Andy you have my number, but I think you'll be fine. It's taken some patients years to figure out what you just have."  
Andy turned around sharp "Do you get a lot of patients that are in love with Miranda Priestly?" the words were out before she could even attempt to stop them causing Andy to turn red, "That's not what you meant at all. I'm going to leave now, Goodbye Doctor Simpson." The old man chuckled as he watched the young woman leave his office.

Outside on the street Andy looked at the time trying to remember if it was this weekend Stephen and the girls were away. The schedule on her phone confirmed that Miranda was at the town house alone. Hailing a cab Andy decided she'd think of a plausible excuse on the way there. Stephen was going down; she just had to make sure not to mention the outcome of her therapy session to Miranda in the process.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy failed to make up anything remotely sensible in the taxi and instead ended up knocking on Miranda's door with perhaps the worst excuse ever. Eventually the door was opened to reveal Miranda Priestly dressed in black and looking considerably shorter than usual. Andy was staring and there was nothing she could do about it. Miranda looked so beautiful it took Andy's breath away.

"Andrea, this is a surprise." Miranda stood aside to let Andy through. It took most of Andy's concentration to make sure she didn't fall through the open door. The rest of her brain power was taken up by trying to close her mouth which was hanging open in the most unladylike fashion.

"My cell phone is broken." Andy stated as Miranda closed the door and prayed that no one phoned her before she could manage to put her cell on silent.

"I see. That brings you here because…" Miranda started to walk up the stairs whilst Andy froze completely. "Walk and talk, Andrea." Miranda signalled along the hall at the top of the stairs. Eventually Andy's body caught up with her brain as she quickly followed Miranda struggling to catch up.

"I need to tell you something and I didn't think work would be appropriate so I was going to phone but..."

"It's broken." Miranda They had reached the kitchen and despite never being here before Andy recognised the room straight away, she could still picture the dream with Steven sitting at the table arguing.

"Coffee?" Miranda asked as she walked over to the work top. Andy stopped dead quickly calculating the distance to the nearest Starbucks.

"Oh God! Err... I'll just go get you..."

"Andrea, don't be ridiculous sit down." Andy froze in the doorway, "Let's try that again. Andrea would you like a cup of coffee?" Andy sat down at the table and nodded. A copy of the Harry Potter manuscript was lying out on the table next to another mug of coffee.

"I thought I might as well read it. It was, after all, a great achievement." Miranda had arrived and sat down next to Andy.

"I can do a lot when I put my mind to it." Andy took a sip of her coffee and smiled as she remembered the times when she had to complete ridiculous tasks without the help of her dreams. Things were so much simpler then.

"So I've noticed... I'm glad you're here actually there has been something I've been planning to discuss with you."

"Don't fire me Miranda." Andy closed her eyes and placed her mug back on the table.  
"I don't usually provide my assistants with scalding hot coffee before firing them... that would be unwise on my part." Andy opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Well then you came here to tell me something did you not?"

"It's about Stephen..." Andy watched as the relaxed Miranda Priestly that was in front of her seconds ago transformed into the Ice Queen.

"Oh and what exactly do you have to tell me about my husband?"  
"Well where he is… He's not in Chicago Miranda." Andy could almost feel the temperature in the room drop.

"Are you really trying to tell me you have reason to believe my husband is somewhere other than the place he told me?"  
"He's with..." Miranda placed her coffee cup down on the table with a little more force than necessary causing Andy to jump.

"I know who he's with Andrea, what's your point?"  
"I just... Do you really know? Do you know her name, do you know where they are... would you want to know?" Andy felt ill Miranda had that strange expression on her face again as if she was trying to read Andy's mind.

"What do you want Andrea? Is this really about you wanting Emily's job? Because I assure you this is not the way to go about it." Andy looked at Miranda in disbelief.  
"You think I want a promotion! God, Miranda! That's just gossip! Look at me. Do you really think I could blackmail you?" Miranda simply raised an eyebrow. "This was stupid idea I'm leaving." Andy stood up and walked towards the kitchen door.

"Why are you here then?" Miranda asked as Andy was about to leave.  
"To help you!" Andy hadn't intended to raise her voice but it had the desired effect of silencing Miranda. "I can help you; I want to help you that's the reason I'm here okay?"  
Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy, "People don't want to help me Andrea. Lots of people would do whatever I asked them too but I am not the sort of person someone would feel inspired to help."

"Well... I'm not the sort of person to stand by and watch someone I have grown to admire be taken advantage of."  
"Who is she?"  
"Janet King." Andy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"Where are they?"  
"Miami. I don't know what hotel." Miranda began to walk towards the door.  
"Finish your coffee, I need to make phone call."

Andy picked up her coffee and opted to venture outside to the patio, she desperately needed some fresh air. Sitting down outside she let the cool breeze soothe her as she closed her eyes. Andy was amazed at how quickly Miranda had managed to calm down; unfortunately she couldn't say the same for herself. She hadn't mean to get quite so defensive when Miranda accused her of trying to win a promotion, so much for not letting Miranda know about how she felt. Taking a long leisurely sip of her coffee Andy was forced to try and pinpoint when her life had become so utterly ridiculous. There was no point denying the attraction she felt towards Miranda as it seemed that her mind had finally caught onto what Andy's body had known for months. In the space of four weeks Andy had gone from having a boyfriend and job to being single, quite happily putting her job on the line and more than happy to lust over a married woman. Miranda was probably going to fire her anyway which would make her a jobless, single, confused... mess really.

"Ah Shit..." Andy cursed quietly to the sky as she leaned back in the chair not noticing Miranda's arrival.  
"Is there any blood?" Miranda asked calmly coming to sit n the chair next to Andy.  
"Blood?" Andy asked confused.  
"I heard you swear and assumed you had managed yet again to injure yourself in my presence." Miranda hid a smile behind her coffee cup.

"You confuse the hell out of me Miranda." Andy replied leaning forward.  
"Good. We have work to do." Miranda rolled her eyes as Andy simply sat with a confused look on her face, "Do try to keep up, Andrea. We don't all go through life at the leisurely pace you do. Divorce; and you are going to help me. It is imperative no one finds out about this until I am ready to serve the papers do you understand?" Andy nodded, "Stephen has been careless, I can destroy him Andrea... and I plan to. Tomorrow morning be here we can get started."  
Andy stood up and began to walk back through the house, "I better go, I should probably buy food, I've been living off of take out since I kicked Nate out" Andy cringed but Miranda simply nodded.

"I know you weren't going to ask but he was talking about it at work. Someone I know works there they over heard and told me... I wasn't prying. I wouldn't do that" Andy realised at this moment that she hated having to lie to Miranda, but the alternative was explaining that she dreamt about intimate moments in her bosses life so for now she would continue to bend the truth as far as possible.

"I assumed it would be something like that. I've always known he was a bit careless but this... well never mind, thanks to your information my people can start building a fairly solid case. I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of this one."  
"Not unless you're planning on having an affair with anyone anytime time soon..." The realisation of what she said and who she had said it too was almost instant causing Andy to feel slightly light headed with fear. Andy leant against the kitchen table as she felt her stomach flip. It was made worse by the fact Miranda simply smiled and replied.

"I think I know a great deal more about being discreet than my husband does Andrea..." Andy felt as though she was going to pass out as Miranda leaned into her slightly taking advantage of the position she had stopped in.

"W...Well that's good to know. I'd err... I'd hate for... Do you know what? I'm not even sure why I brought it up really..."  
"Andrea..." Miranda was still incredibly close meaning Andy was helpless but to look into the eyes of woman standing before her. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone coming from her hand bag which was sitting on the kitchen table.

"It would appear that your broken phone is ringing, Andrea." Miranda was smirking slightly as Andrea hastily retrieved her cell phone from her bag.

"Emm...so it would seem... imagine that!" having no idea how to cover up her lie Andrea smiled and put her cell back in her bag.

"Right I should go... and have this cell phone looked at I mean that's just crazy it wouldn't work at all this morning. Err...You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Andrea asked hoping to change the direction of the conversation. As Andy watched Miranda walk towards the kitchen door she was shocked when Miranda appeared to slowly look her up and down. She was positive it was dream when she noticed her blue eyes sparkle.

"Did I?" Miranda tilted her head slightly.

"Err yes earlier when I arrived you said you wanted to..." Andrea was cut off.

"Yes... Yes I did. We'll discuss it tomorrow. I expect you here by eight no later"

"Yes Miranda," Andrea practically skipped down the stairs towards the front door. As her hand touched the handle she heard a voice from the top of the stairs

"We'll be working through the day so order lunch. I think we're going to make a good team Andrea." Despite not seeing it Andrea could hear the smile in Miranda's voice and that thought alone caused a little more bounce in her step than usual as she walked towards the subway.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy approached Miranda's town house at 7:45am and rolled her eyes as her cell phone signalled a text.

"Bring Starbucks. M"

Andy laughed as she took the steps to the town house two at a time careful not to spill the two scorching hot cups of coffee she had picked up from Starbucks on her way. She highly suspected Miranda would have come face to face with a broken coffee maker this morning and with that in mind she even managed to arrange for two deliveries to be sent to the town house later that day. Being nice to staff did have benefits occasionally. A rather harassed Miranda Priestly opened the door and simply raised her eyebrow questioningly as she stood aside to let Andy in.

"Fifteen minutes early and she brings coffee" Andy smiled and handed her a cup.

"Really Miranda, Do you think that little of me?"

"I'll admit I'm not used to people anticipating my needs as successfully as you seem to be able to... After all I highly doubt you knew my coffee machine was broken..." Andrea struggled to hide her smile as she followed Miranda into the study.

"As much as being psychic would help I just had a feeling a searing hot starbucks might do a better job of preparing us for the day ahead"

Miranda took a leisurely sip of her coffee all the while her eyes never leaving the dark brown orbs of her young assistant.  
"Be careful Andrea or you might just find me relying on these gut feelings of yours"

Andrea simply smiled as she seemed to have lost the ability to speak. The look in Miranda's eyes made Andy's mouth go dry with anticipation. Everything about the moment seemed to scream that Miranda wanted something to happen and the more Andy thought about that the more lightheaded she became. Andy had never been great at hiding her emotions and right now she hated to think how easy it must be for Miranda to know exactly what she was feeling. Coming back to herself Andy gestured to the mountain of documents, "I can see were going to be busy" Andy put the fact that Miranda seemed to be blushing down to her over active imagination, nothing to do with the fact they may have just shared a moment.  
Miranda simply sighed, "Especially seeing as I have no idea what were looking for."

"Receipts from Tiffany, restaurants you know he hasn't taken you to, large regular payments to someone else's account, rooms in hotels that expenses should have covered if he had been working away..." Andy trailed off as Miranda began to look at her as if she were speaking a foreign language.

"Well... that might not be what you want to look for at all... I mean I'm just basing that on what I saw on TV. When I was student I watched far too much garbage, I mean really... I could probably piece together a pretty mean article on the rules of a soap opera romances but right now... I should probably do my job and stop talking." Andy closed her eyes and groaned but was shocked when she heard a wonderful peel of laughter. When she opened her eyes Miranda was sitting at her desk, her blue eyes sparkling as she attempted to stop laughing, Andy was simply mesmerised.  
"Please Andrea have a seat, I'm sure we can put your... research to some use"  
Andy felt her cheeks start to redden slightly as realised she was staring at Miranda Priestly, who instead of mentioning her tendency to ramble, had laughed and made a joke. Her blush skyrocketed into the realms of red faced embarrassment when she sat down on the sofa and managed to reach for same pile of papers and brushed hands with her boss. Andy had to remind herself that now would not be the moment to say that the older woman had the ability to take her breath away with a single accidental touch. Acting quickly to remove any images of less accidental touches from her mind Andy began to focus on the bank statement in front of her.

The next ten minutes passed in total silence until Miranda all but threw her pile of paper down on the desk, stood up and left the room. Andy sat there slightly stunned having no idea what on earth has caused the other woman to leave the room in such haste. Andy's question was answered a minute later as Miranda entered with an iPod and speakers.  
"I can't concentrate in silence... I find it unsettling" Miranda said as she sat down and began to connect the device. Andy simply nodded as she didn't trust herself to speak out loud, and that was how Andy Sachs began the most surreal day of her life. 


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the day passed in stages. First Andy spotted that Stephens schedule didn't match up to the cities he'd been using his credit card in. A clear sign that, unless his card been stolen every time he had been on a business trip, he had been lying about his whereabouts.  
Then, spurred on by that discovery, Miranda managed to find several bits of incriminating evidence including several ridiculously expensive items of jewellery that as far as she knew she never received as a present.

Lunch was a relaxed affair. Several phone calls were made to Miranda's lawyer to relay the mornings work. After that the detective work continued in earnest. The more Andy discovered the more determined she became that Miranda should do everything in her power to bring the asshole down. How anybody could treat Miranda Priestly the way he had was beyond Andy's comprehension. It was mid afternoon by the time Andy noticed the atmosphere begin to change. Having a look over at Miranda's highlighted sheets Andy realised why. In front of Miranda were papers proving just how far back these many discrepancies went. In theory Miranda had in front of her the evidence that her husband had been having an affair for well over six months. Miranda looked up and Andy felt her stomach churn as she saw the hurt in the eyes of her boss. That look alone made Andy want to hunt Stephen down and torture him a multitude of slow and painful ways.

"Slow and painful are usually the basis of torture Andrea." Miranda gave a rather weak smile as Andy jumped back realising she had spoken out loud.

Thankfully at that point a wonderful barista from Starbucks rang the doorbell allowing for a well deserved coffee break. As the burning hot liquid made its way down her throat Andy noticed that even the piping hot coffee didn't seem to lighten Miranda's mood and taking faith in her dreams decided to take action.

"I've told you before Miranda, and I know you don't like it when I repeat myself but he's an idiot..." Andy leant over and began to scroll through the iPod library, "actually now he's a asshole" Miranda at least raised an eyebrow "Thanks to his stupidity and our hard work he doesn't have a leg to stand on. And you, Miranda Priestly, are going to get even and destroy this asshole for thinking he could pull the wool over your eyes..." finally finding the song that had plagued her dreams the night before she pressed play, "which in my mind is cause for celebration."

Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes,  
"Gloria. Gaynor. Really Andrea... I expect more from an employee of Runway." Andy continued to grin as she could see the playful sparkle in Miranda's eyes.

"It's your iPod."

"Touché"

"Go on Priestly you can sing along... I won't tell anyone" Andy squealed as a highlighter pen was playfully thrown across the study.  
Miranda smiled and started to organise the paper work on her desk, "Come on then Sachs, help me get this organised so that we can destroy him."

An hour or so later Stephen entered the study to find Miranda sealing envelopes and Andy tidying up odd pieces of paper.  
"Miranda can you turn that music off please I have a migraine coming on or something... I can barely think straight. I assume that you haven't cooked anything for dinner... oh" Stephen trailed off as he saw Andy who was standing hoping that by some miracle she had become invisible.

"Andrea was kind enough to help me out with a few runway issues she was just leaving."

Andy couldn't see the look on Miranda's face but her body language screamed that she was uncomfortable with the situation.

"No no... Don't stop on my account I'll cook myself something" Stephen turned to leave muttering as he began to remove his tie, "That assistant has more lives than a cat..." and suddenly the study door was closed leaving the two women alone.

"I... I should leave Miranda I don't want to cause..."

Miranda scoffed, "Don't want to cause what Andrea? Any trouble? I'm sure you are now fully aware how much trouble I am capable of causing without your input." Miranda began to walk towards Andy with her sad eyes locked with the wide innocent eyes of her assistant.

"About today Andrea..."

"It's okay. I understand that this not something we are going to talk about," Miranda tilted her head slightly with a questioning look, "the divorce I mean, I don't want to make anything more difficult than it has to be."

Miranda moved in closer, "I had no doubt about that Andrea. What I was referring to was this" Miranda was even closer now. Andy could feel the older woman's breath tickling her throat.

"What is this Miranda?" Andy struggled to speak as she instinctively reached out to hold Miranda's waist.

"You're not meant to ask me questions Andrea..." Miranda, taking advantage of Andy's slight height advantage snuggled into the younger woman's neck as she whispered.

"Well... you shouldn't get me into a situation where I feel like I can ask them."

"Touché..." Andy barely suppressed a moan as she felt Miranda gently kiss her way along her neck causing Andy to lose her footing slightly. Miranda took the opportunity to place Andy up against the desk, their lips crushing together in a heated kiss. All the tension that had built up over the last few weeks poured out as Andy willingly accepted Miranda's tongue into her mouth. Not until Andy began to see strange lights did she reluctantly pull away for air. The sight that greeted her was enough to knock the air out of Andy all over again. The look in Miranda's eyes was one of pure passion. That mixed with the mussed hair, swollen lips and the way she managed to look sexy as hell as she struggled to get her breath back Andy knew that she would gladly do anything for the woman standing in front of her.

"Err... We probably shouldn't have done that." Andy said, still holding onto Miranda's hips keeping their bodies close together. Miranda's head was resting on Andy's chest as she mumbled a reply. Not hearing anything that was said the movement of Miranda's lips in close proximity to her cleavage was enough to make Andy pull her boss up for another mind melting kiss. Things were slower this time as Andy desperately tried to show Miranda exactly how much she wanted her. This time Miranda broke the kiss looking straight into Andy's eyes she whispered.

"You need to leave... before we make this anymore complicated than it already is." Before Andy could make a move Miranda managed to pin her back against the desk, their lips meeting again. This time they were interrupted by the sound of Miranda's cell ringing on the desk behind Andy. Leaning in to look over the young woman's shoulder Miranda's leg slipped suddenly in between Andy's causing her to buck up against it with a moan.

"It's the girls..." Miranda mumbled as she nibbled underneath Andy's ear, "I need to answer this." Miranda reluctantly moved away allowing Andy to fix her rather crumpled clothing.  
"Hello Bobsie, having a nice weekend?" Miranda sat down at her desk watching Andy as she searched round for something. A few moments later a post it note was stuck on her desk in front of her,

"We'll talk later okay? A x"

Miranda nodded her agreement and unfortunately had no idea what Caroline was saying as she watched Andrea walk towards the front door. Once outside Andy opted to walk a subway stop further than usual in the hope that cold air might help to calm the feelings Miranda had managed to awaken only minutes ago. All she could hope for was that tonight her dreams gave her some idea how to deal with this.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy sat at her desk and, as Emily took great pleasure in telling her, she was twitching. After a good night text from Miranda promising that they would 'talk' after work on Monday it took several hours for the adrenaline to stop pumping round her body. The kisses from yesterday were on replay in her mind every time she closed her eyes. All Andy had to do was focus and not think about how wonderful it had been to make out with her boss like two horny teenagers while her husband was sitting up stairs. Unfortunately that's exactly what Andy was thinking when Miranda waltzed into the office dumping her coat and bag onto Emily's desk.  
"Andrea, my office..." Andy stumbled slightly as she eagerly jumped up to follow Miranda. Miranda closed the door as Andy entered the office.  
"Firstly you are going to have to stop looking at me like that... It's distracting"  
Andy smiled smugly at the thought of Miranda being distracted by her second assistant.  
"I mean it Andrea..." Miranda smirked into her starbucks.  
"Okay no... Looking I can do that" Andy struggled to keep a straight face.  
"And don't wear anything too... Provocative" Miranda shifted in her seat eyes glued to the plunging neckline of Andrea's blouse  
"No looking, no sexy clothes. I promise Miranda, I will be a nun from now on..." Miranda only just avoided a spit take of her coffee causing Andy to smile.  
"Don't tell me you have a nun fetish Miranda" Andy's light laughter filled the room.  
"No no, not at the moment. Although the thought of you..." Miranda started to smile "nope that's enough you are ruining my reputation" Miranda looked away and began to focus on her computer monitor.  
"My lawyer will be calling soon so send Emily to Hermès I want you to speak to him. Inform him of what we found yesterday and organise a meeting for this afternoon." Andrea nodded and started to leave the office,  
"Andrea... I need a cardigan from the closet before Emily leaves. That's all"  
Andy looked over at Emily who's mouth was hanging open.  
"But I thought you were going to Hermes, I can't leave the office"  
"Miranda wants you to go instead I'll be back in five."

Andy was halfway to the closet when her phone signalled a text  
"_Get the Calvin Klein that came in last week... And keep it buttoned up. M_"  
Andy smiled and continued on to the closet enjoying the new found spring in her step.

***

The next few weeks at Runway went by without any changes for most of the Runway employees. No one seemed to notice a certain assistant getting longing looks from a certain Editor in Chief. No one seemed to notice the atmosphere in the room change after an accidental brushing of fingers as paper was passed back and forwards. The only two people aware of any changes within the Elias Clarke building were Miranda Priestly and Andy Sachs, and of course Emily who saw something once but put what she was seeing down as hallucinations caused by her latest fad diet.

Andy was sleeping better than she had in months and apart from the odd night when she woke up tangled up in sheets with images of her boss still floating in her mind; the other dreams appeared to have dried up completely. Thankfully Andy had been able to cope with all Miranda's demands without her special night time visions for which she was very grateful for. The fear of messing up now when she was finally engaged in a relationship of sorts with Miranda was terrifying. She was going to Paris with Miranda in a matter of days and despite their promise to not take the relationship any further until divorce procedures were well underway Andy couldn't help but hope that the dreams she'd been having recently would be coming true in Paris.

Andy looked up from the computer to discover the all too familiar site of Emily glaring at her from across the office. Flashing Emily a killer smile Andy continued on her task of finalising the details for Paris. In reality Andy did feel guilty about taking the opportunity away from Emily but when it came down to it... Andy would do anything for Miranda. It had only been weeks but already Andy had feelings that had never really existed between Nate and herself. The sweaty palms, heart beating out of your chest and the kisses... Andy was well and truly gone. The sound of Emily furiously banging on the keyboard brought Andy's head out of the clouds. Emily was no longer paying any attention to Andy so she decided it was safe to take a quick look into Miranda's office. As she watched the Editor in chief at work Andy could feel her stomach flip at the thought that this might all just be a game to Miranda. Maybe this was just a way of getting back at Stephen or the clichéd rebound. It was at that point Andy watched as Miranda looked over at Emily's desk and after a second turned to Andy and smiled. Not the kind of smile Andy had seen countless times at meetings or parties as she greeted her many acquaintances, but a proper heart warming smile that showed Andy just at the right time that Miranda was pretty gone too.


	12. Chapter 12

To say Paris was a disaster was putting it lightly. Right now heading to the Runway offices in order to collect her belongings was the logical thing to do, but that would mean seeing Miranda again.  
Until those words stopped going round and round in her head, facing Miranda wasn't an option.

_"I think you should leave Andrea"_

Miranda had been back in New York for a week, Andy a week and a half and the only communication she had was with Nigel who text her to say her things were hidden in a box in the office to make room for her replacement. Nigel no doubt did this in an act of rebellion after Miranda royally screwed him over to save her job as Editor in Chief. That stupid lunch was when everything started to go wrong.

Miranda shamelessly gave Jacqueline Follet the James Holt job, the James Holt job that Miranda had promised to Nigel, the James Holt job that Andy Nigel had toasted the night before. Once they were in the car and Miranda had explained Irv's plot to replace Miranda with Jacqueline as Editor and Chief of American Runway everything started to fall in place.

_"You've had a... challenging time recently Andrea, that... cook didn't want you to succeed here but you have, even if it was at the expense of your relationship. I used to think that you chose me Andrea"___

_The confused look on Andy's face encouraged Miranda to go further, "If you had simply quit when he asked you to he wouldn't have ran off with your best friend. No no... there was something keeping you at Runway. You can see beyond what people want, and what they need and you can choose for yourself" Miranda was looking directly at Andy who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.___

_"I don't think I'm like that. I couldn't do what you did to Nigel, Miranda. I couldn't do something like that." Andy shivered; she could almost feel the icy atmosphere in the car.___

_"You already did. To me."___

_"That's not what I... What? What do you mean to you! Miranda I have no idea what you're talking about." Andy reached for Miranda's hand and felt her heart break as Miranda pulled her hand away.___

_"It took me longer than it should have, to figure this all out but Emily's phone call all but confirmed my suspicions this morning." Miranda was staring out of the window now, "Stephen's lawyer responded to the divorce papers. Apparently due to the fact that we have both been unfaithful the prenuptial agreement no longer stands."___

_"Both been unfaithful? You can't be serious... a few kisses Miranda that's all that happened. There is no way Stephen could have found out, he's clutching at straws he knows he can't get out of this not with all the evidence we found!"___

_"You knew exactly what to look for. You were the one that informed me of my husbands' indiscretions in the first place. It's all so obvious now."___

_"Obvious? No nothing is obvious I have no idea what you are trying to say!" Andy's voice was raised causing Miranda to finally turn round and face her.___

_"He knew I was going to find out eventually, so he had to come up with a plan. Make me have an affair."__  
__"You think Stephen asked me to do this?" Andy's eyes were filling with tears as she finally realised what Miranda was accusing her of.___

_"He told you about the affair, he wanted you to help me because he wanted me to be the one to start the proceedings but he needed me to slip up... I can't believe I fell for it so easily." The pain showing in Miranda's eyes was enough to cause the tears to run down Andy's face.___

_"Do not lie to me anymore Andrea... The other night at dinner you mentioned the time Stephen happened to drop my cell into the sink. I never told you that, I never told anyone about that."___

_"Please Miranda I can explain. This isn't what..."___

_"Do. Not. Lie to me. I know exactly what happened. He fed you the information, made sure you knew when I would need you most, he...he" Miranda's voice became unsteady as she struggled to keep her anger under control, a sight Andy had never seen before.___

_"He starved me of all the attention I needed and then you came along. You looked at me and I thought finally someone saw me, not just Miranda Priestly. You walked into my office and I ignored all the warning signals. Did you think it would be that easy when Stephen told you what to do?"___

_Andy was stunned.___

_"Miranda, this is all wrong please let me explain."___

_Miranda turned away___

_"Your tickets have been changed, your things are packed. I think..." Miranda's hand was on the door handle, "I think you should leave Andrea" and with that Miranda left. Andy could only watch Miranda ascended the steps alone.__  
_ ***

Despite the pillow over her head Andy could still the buzzer for her apartment. The missed calls and angry text messages about keys not working anymore back up the theory that Nate was the person trying to break down the door to her apartment. Right now there was only one person she wanted to break down her door and it wasn't Nate. Andy simply closed her eyes hoping that sleep might bring the answer of how to sort out this mess.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: It Started with a Dream  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy eventually  
Rating: M eventually  
**Warnings: Domestic abuse/violence**  
Disclaimer: Nope they aren't mine and I promise to put everything back after i've played with them. I nicked some dialogue from the film it's not mine!  
AN: The beginning of the ending. 13b should be up later tonight. I don't plan on waiting another 2 years to finish this I promise!

A week later and Andy found herself back in Dr Simpson's office trying desperately to explain the last few weeks. Avoiding Nate, Lilly and Doug may not have been sensible but it had worked wonders. All Nate's things were packed up and dumped on the landing outside her apartment. The next day they were gone and she couldn't care less if Nate had taken them or not. Dr Simpson listened quietly as Andy explained the events which took place in Paris. She could make it through the whole story without crying now. She'd spent long enough crying.

"No you don't understand I am over her. Completely over her. It was ridiculous a stupid office crush." Andy shifted slightly in her seat.

"So you keep saying Andy so why do you think you are still having these dreams. You appear to be genuinely concerned for her safety." Dr Simpson looked concerned as Andy continued to chew on her finger... the nail was long gone.

"I am... the dream is just horrible." Andy looked lost for a moment as the dream came back to her, then she shook her head violently. "This is ridiculous! I can't see the future and I sure as hell can't change it even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to change the future Andy?"

"Well of course I do... if that dream comes true I'll never forgive myself!" Andy was sitting forward on her chair now still nervously biting her fingertip.

"But you just said you can't see the future. Look I think whats going on here can be explained very easily. You worked for Miranda, you knew her schedule off by heart and I can guarantee that Miranda was the last person you thought of before going to sleep, first person you thought of when you woke up. Fair assessment?" Andy nodded her agreement, "We discussed the last time that sort of behaviour could lead to Miranda creeping into your subconscious thoughts as well. Now I bet you are still thinking about Miranda just as much now aren't you?" Andy simply nodded again, "But you don't have the same insight to her daily routine so your mind is making up scenarios. I think because you are angry about how everything worked out in Paris that's why your dream is so disturbing..."

Suddenly Andy jumped up from her seat, "I know Miranda upset me but I don't want Miranda to feel that way! She looks scared and helpless, I would never wish that upon her or anyone!"

"Andy please, all I'm trying to say is that when you are asleep sometimes dreams are just your mind trying to make sense of all the things that are going on in your life and the fact that your stressed, thinking about Miranda and upset about things your mind is making you have these dreams."

Andy sat back down and felt her eyes start to sting, "I am pretty stressed. I haven't even been able to go to Runway and pick up my things... I don't have enough money to pay my rent, my ex boyfriend and friend have shacked up together. I do think about her a lot, everything just feels too much for me, you know?" Dr Simpson nodded.

That evening Andy sat on the edge of her bed looking at the prescription of sleeping pills she had been given earlier. Tonight she would sleep and tomorrow she would collect her things and face Miranda. Andy sealed the envelope and wrote Miranda's name on the front. she just hoped that she would take the time to read the explanation and not simply throw it away.

***  
Andy stood outside Elias Clarke swapping the scalding hot skimmed no foam latte from hand to hand to avoid burns. This had to be done over 2 weeks had passed since she arrived back in New York... these dreams had to stop and she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life on sleeping pills. Head down Andy made her way up to the Runway offices.

As she rounded the corner to Miranda's office the feeling of deja vu made her feel nauseous.

"Well well if isn't six come back to haunt us all!" Nigel smiled and a distracted Emily didn't even bother to look up.

"Box is over there darling, hidden in the kitchen...and no need to hurry seeing as the master of the house has decided not to grace us with her presence today." Nigel sat down in what used to be Andys seat as she shuffled towards the kitchen. It took a while for the sentence to sink in but when it did Andy came flying back through to her old desk feeling even more sick.

"Miranda's not here?" Andy asked paniced.

"Bravo Andrea, as if you would be up here if she was. No text, no phonecall she has simply not turned up this morning which is a complete nightmare seeing as she had a meeting with..." Andy cut off Emily now reaching for her new cell phone.

"But you called her right? You called to make sure she was ok?" Andy had already began to dial the number she knew off by heart.

"I have no idea why I should have to inform you of my actions but for your information I did call Miranda and it went"

"Damn it straight to voicemail" Andy thumped her hand down on the desk causing emily and Nigel to jump.

"that's what i was going to say... Andrea what on earth is wrong with you? You look white as a sheet." Emily had finally stopped typing and turned to face Andy as she lent shakily against the desk.

"10:15... whats the time now?" Andy began to pace the small space in the office as Nigel looked on astonished at her strange behaviour.  
"9:45, whats the big deal she's probably busy or she's ill and too proud to let us hear her sniffeling down the phone. It's happened before you know since you got on your high horse and abandoned us all in Paris."

"I did not leave Nigel I was fired... fired because of some stupid idea Miranda got in her head about me. what do you mean this has happened before?"

Andy had no time to notice the smug look on Emily's face as she had rounded on Nigel to get a reply.

"Just what I said, it happened... once the week we got back and twice last week. Some days she just turns up late sometimes we don't see her at all. The only person that knows anything is Roy."

Andy realised now the nausea was not caused by being back, it was because she had seen this seen and others just like it over and over again for the past two weeks. Everything felt distant as she dialed Miranda's land-line praying that she would answer first time. Andy sighed as she got the family answer machine and pressed redial.

"Emily phone Roy, I'm going to Mirandas." Andy pressed redial for a second time as Emily scoffed and opend her mouth to reply.

"Emily, if you care about Miranda you will. call. Roy. now... is that clear? I have to get there before 10:15" Andy knew she must look like a woman possessed but slumped in relief as Emily picked up the phone.

"Roy will be out in front in 5 minutes... Andrea what is going on?" Andy held her hand up to silence Emily as, just as Andy predicted, Miranda answered the phone on the fourth attempt. Andy could hear Miranda's voice tremble slightly as she spoke.

Taking a breath Andy prepared herself to say the words she had said so many times in her dreams.

"Miranda don't hang up... it's me. I know you cant talk but... look, if you want me to call the police just tell me to cancel your dinner." Andy closed her eyes and almost dropped the phone at mirandas shaky reply.

"Ok, I'm on my way Miranda. please try to act normal tell him Emily was panicking about Donnatella, the police will be there soon." Andy had already started to walk out the office with Emily and Nigel hot on her tail both demanding an explanation.

"Stephen is there I have to go help her. Please you two, just wait here she won't want this getting out." Andy didn't even turn around as she entered the elevator and dialled 911.


End file.
